


Losing Control

by merkintosh



Category: Glee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-15
Updated: 2013-04-15
Packaged: 2017-12-08 10:29:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/760338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merkintosh/pseuds/merkintosh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/glee_kink_meme/1224.html?thread=4288456#t4288456">this prompt</a> on the <a href="http://glee-kink-meme.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://glee-kink-meme.livejournal.com/"></a><b>glee_kink_meme</b></p>
    </blockquote>





	Losing Control

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt](http://community.livejournal.com/glee_kink_meme/1224.html?thread=4288456#t4288456) on the [](http://glee-kink-meme.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://glee-kink-meme.livejournal.com/)**glee_kink_meme**

When Kurt first told his boyfriend what he wanted they were making out on his bed after a night out at the movies. Matt's eyes had gone wide and he didn't talk for a solid minute. Then he said he had to think about it and left Kurt's bedroom, giving Kurt an absentminded kiss on the cheek as he left. Devastated, Kurt went through his nightly moisturizing routine with shaking hands. He was convinced that the next time he saw Matt, they were going to break up.

Later that night, just as he was about to fall asleep, he got a one word text on his phone from Matt that said, "Yes."

When Kurt saw him the next day in Glee practice, he couldn't help the smile on his face as he sat down next to him and began to nervously play with his bangs. When Rachel inevitably took over the meeting first thing with another over the top scenario, Matt took advantage of everyone's distraction to grab Kurt's nervous hands and whisper in his ear, "Can I get a ride after practice?" Overwhelmed, Kurt nodded. Matt didn't let go of his hand for the rest of Glee.

Throughout the ride to Kurt's house, he couldn't help looking at Matt as he fiddled with Kurt's iPod. They moved silently from the car to the house, down the stairs to his bedroom and by the time they were sitting on Kurt's bed together, neither one seemed able to say anything at all. Matt was the one to make the first move, though, lifting both his hands to hold Kurt's face and force him to look him in the eye. "Are you sure?" he said.

Kurt nodded and surged forward to kiss Matt. They got lost in their kisses, alternating between quick and tiny pecks and deep and heavy kisses; their tongues as entangled as their knees. Kurt grew frantic as their making out became more heated, practically crawling into Matt's lap as he tried to climb inside his mouth.

And that's when Matt pushed him back and slapped him. It was one quick hit across the face, hard enough to turn his head but not hard enough to bruise. The pale skin of his cheek already blotchy with arousal was soon imprinted with Matt's palmprint. Kurt gasped and sat halfway on Matt's lap with his mouth open and face still turned to the side. He turned to look at Matt and saw that he was breathing just as hard and his eyes looked worried, but not ashamed. He was just as turned on as Kurt and that's all he could ever ask for.

"Again," he said.

"You don't get to tell me what to do." Matt said. He grabbed Kurt's shoulder and pushed him backwards off his lap onto the mattress. "Get on your knees."

Kurt slid down as quickly as possible. Once on his knees, he tried to move between Matt's legs, desperate to be close to him when Matt slapped him again, this time across his other cheek. The harsh sound of skin meeting skin was heavy in the silence of the room. "Don't touch me," Matt said, "until I tell you to. I'm in control here, not you. You're just a needy little slut."

Kurt nodded and looked up at Matt from his place on the ground. "Please." he begged.

"Get my dick out," Matt said, his eyes wide as if shocked at himself. Kurt scrambled to open his jeans, his hands trembling as he braced himself on Matt's thigh in order to get purchase while he thumbed open the button and zipper. His penis was pushing against his boxers and Kurt gently let it free only to be pushed off Matt's lap again by his strong hands. Falling to his ass, he scrambled to get back on his knees while Matt laughed. Kurt had never been harder in his life.

Matt palmed his dick and stroked it gently while Kurt looked on hungrily. "Do you want it?" he said before slapping Kurt again. His face was growing redder with each hit, his breathing erratic.

"Let me," Kurt said, "Please, please, please." his voice faded out into mindless begging as he kneeled on the cold cement floor in front of Matt. He rocked in place, but didn't dare move forward.

"Look at you," Matt said, "As desperate as a dog. Want your treat, bitch, is that it? Maybe if you're good enough you'll get what you want, but right now you need to learn some discipline. Isn't that right, Kurt? Isn't that what you wanted?"

Kurt groaned and nodded frantically. "I'll be good." he said, "Just please-"

Matt slapped him again, this time surprising Kurt enough that he fell down completely. "Don't embarrass me with your whining. It's bad enough you beg me to discipline you, but now you're sitting there and acting like a little girl. If I wanted to fuck a cunt, I'd date a woman. Now get up."

None of the hits had been particularly hard, but the combination of pain and surprise and arousal had left Kurt overwhelmed enough that he was tearing up. He slowly got back up on his knees. Taking a deep breath to calm himself, he kept his head down. "I'm sorry," Kurt said.

"Look me in the eye and say you're sorry for being a cunt," Matt said.

Kurt looked up at Matt. He was staring intently at Kurt. His expression blank, but his eyes were dark with arousal. Kurt could feel his whole body shaking and he felt like he might come apart at the slightest touch. "I'm sorry for being a c-cunt."

Kurt's face was a mess, his cheeks were shadowed with handprints, white tear tracks trailing over the marks. His hair was sweaty and messy, his bangs scattered across his forehead. The flush of arousal made his ears and neck just as red as his face and he was breathing heavily, practically panting. His dick was straining against his the zipper of his jeans painfully, but he didn't dare touch himself.

"That's better," Matt said. "Now get over here and blow me." Kurt couldn't help smiling with relief as he rushed to reach Matt's dick like it might disappear if he wasn't fast enough. He moaned as he swallowed around the head, his face burning with pain when he opened wide and slid down the shaft.

Matt put his hand possessively on the back of Kurt's head. "You better get this right, stupid bitch, or else."

**Author's Note:**

> _and afterwards they went out for frozen yogurt, the end._


End file.
